What is the greatest common factor of 68 and 92?
Solution: $68=2^2\cdot17$ and $92=2^2\cdot23$. The only prime number that these two prime factorizations have in common is the number 2. If a number's prime factorization has a 2 raised to a power greater than 2, it will not be a factor of either of these numbers, so their GCF is $2^2=\boxed{4}$.